Scared
by Orangetabby101
Summary: Ragna gets captured by Relius for a few experiments. Rachel and a few others join to save him. Read more to find out. Hazama also appears later on. Might be moved to M rating. I dunno yet. Please R&R. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Scared

Chapter 1: Capture

Genre: Hurt/Comfort; Romance

* * *

Hello fellow fanfiction readers! This is Orangetabby101 to bring you another fanfiction. I apologize if you don't like it. I sorta like thought this up really early in the morning when I was all groggy and stuff. And this is my first fanfiction starring Relius. He will not be OOC because for some reason, I'm perfectly good at depicting jackasses. Anyways, please read and review.

* * *

Ragna staggered backwards. Apparently, he was fighting Relius, the Puppeteer Master at the moment, and wasn't winning. He coughed up a rather large pool of blood and softly touching his face where a large bruise was. He quietly whimpered in pain from the mere touching of the injury.

"You... bitch."

Relius scoffed and snapped his fingers. Ignis rushed forward and dug her perfectly sharpened robotic claws into Ragna's abdomen. He gasped in excruciating pain.

"Poor Ragna. I actually expected more, but of course, I have much to learn. For some reason, you are not triggering the full power of the Azure Grimoire. Do I know why? Unfortunately not. Which is why I need to experiment on you." He snapped his fingers again.

"Ignis grab him. We have some business to take care of as of now."

Ignis firmly grabbed Ragna by the throat. As much as Ragna squirmed and struggled, his severe injuries and large amount of blood lost was enough to make his body abandon all that was left of his strength. Ragna coughed up more blood due to Ignis' tight grip.

"Damn it... you bitch... you're about to choke me to death for crying out loud."

"You're still awake? It amazes me how much your body is able to sustain itself in such a state. I'll have to research that too. Ignis, do loosen up a bit," Relius replied with a sigh. As she complied, Ragna grabbed the hilt of his sword and proceeded to smack Ignis' arm. As she let go, Ragna was ready to stab Relius in the back until his sword suddenly clattered to the floor. Relius attached a piece of paper to the hilt and handed it to Ignis. He grinned.

"Ignis, return this to that good for nothing vampire. If she dares to try and take certain measures, you know what to do."

As Ignis left, Ragna's eyes widened. "What the hell are you planning to do to Rachel?! If you dare even make that shitty piece of metal that passes for a robot touch her I'll- AAAAHHHH!" Ragna screamed in pain as Relius nearly crushed his esophagus.

"Do quiet down. I'd hate to see my lab rat die before feeling the pain of being experimented on. And what's this? Who would've thought that you had feelings for that... creature. I'd doubt she'd make it in time though. As I do not enjoy waiting, I will not hesitate to start my research."

Ragna sighed. 'I've let everyone down dammit. I let down Jin, Noel, Rachel, and... Saya.'

Ignis returned. Ragna sighed. Rachel probably wouldn't care. Couldn't he atleast have sent it to Noel or someone that actually cared about him.

"You said you weren't... gonna hesitate r-right? Let's get going then. I just wanna end this as soon as possible," Ragna turned away in utter shame and defeat. Relius just grinned malevolently.

* * *

This is the first chapter then. I apologize if its too short. And if its not interesting either, I apologize. I tried my best on this so please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Scared

Genre: Romance

* * *

Hello! I'm back with another chapter for Scared. I'm very sorry to have kept some people waiting. I will continue it now

* * *

Rachel sat in her rose garden. The silver moon shined brightly on her delicate features. A mixed aroma of roses and fragant tea wafted in the wind that blew around her home. She took a small sip and placed down her cup and saucer.

"Valkenhayn!" He appeared almost immediately. He bowed elegantly, then stood up revealing his blue eye, which at first glance looked old, but had much more power behind them.

"Yes milady?" He humbly replied. Rachel looked longingly at her cup of hot tea. "Is there something wrong with the tea Madam Rachel? A thousand apologies."

She smiled softly, which was rather rare. "Oh no no no Valkenhayn. Its flavors are the richest I have ever tasted. Tell me, what flavor of tea is this? I will admit I have never drank it before."

Valkenhayn smiled. "Lemon Soleil milady." Rachel nodded in approval to the exquisite taste. "That is all Valkenhayn." He bowed once before disappearing back into the mansion. She smelled the tea once more before holding it to her lips to take a sip. Her body shivered in pure delight and pleasure. A loud snore interrupted her as relaxation was about to settle in. It was Nago and Gii. The fat, morphing, black cat lay sprawled on its back, its fat belly rising up and down slowly as its stretched out legs twitched ever so slightly. Gii lay right on top of him his wings flapping rapidly as if he were trying to escape something. Anger boiled in her blood, and she slowly picked up Gii before rudely slapping him.

"Ouch!" She then pinched Nago's stomach which made him sit up quickly.

"Oww!" They both looked up to see a fuming Rachel.

"Milady! We're sorry!" They both screamed.

She sighed. "Let us go. We will be visiting him post- haste."

Nago morphed into the umbrella as Gii flew beside her. "At your service hime-sama!" Nago said loudly. Rachel froze. Not out of anger or shock of Nago's prattling, but out of something else. There was a change in the wind. She was the only one here who could change the direction of where it blew. Nago and Gii slunk behind Rachel.

"Princess, something's not right," Gii whined. The wind blew with slightly more agression. The air became much more chillier. Rose petals didn't fall slowly, but flew around wildly in the sky. The roses on the ground shook violently on the ground, nearly being uprooted by the sudden force. A teleportation void appeared. Rachel's eyes slightly closed.

"Fluctus Redactum Ignis. What's brought you to my lovely rose garden?" Nago and Gii shook with terror. "Hime-sama what is that?!"

Her hand swiftly slapped Nago. "Be silent." She averted her gaze to the bright pink robot. Ignis stared blankly with her empty, cold, robotic, lifeless eyes. She extended her long metal arm and stabbed Blood Scythe deeply into the ground. She then floated back into the teleportation hole, leaving Rachel in utter shock and worry. Rachel slowly walked over to Ragna's sword. The handle felt slightly warm, as if he had used it recently. Gii spoke.

"Princess, isn't that Ragna's sword?"

"..." Rachel didn't respond. She grasped the hilt firmly and closed her eyes. The entire battle replayed through her mind. She was an observer after all. She gave an exsaperated sigh.

"Ragna, whatever are you trying to do? At this point I'm afraid its pointless." Gii and Nago grinned. They could get back to their nap!

"It will be pointless..." She repeated. "Without any help. Let us go fetch some of our allies." Before she left, she read the note.

'Rachel Alucard. Your little toy is now mine. He is a rather... intriguing specimen to work with and I am probably conducting experiments right now. Hurry up.' -The Puppeteer Master.

Rachel sighed. This would be a long day.

* * *

Makoto chugged down another acorn smoothie. "You did it Makoto! You successfully chugged 15 acorn smoothies in 5 minutes!" Noel applauded along with Tao.

"Mew! Squirrel woman likes eating too!" Tao bounced around the restaurant happily. Jin just sighed. "Congrats Makoto. You became the 2nd greediest person I know." Makoto pouted.

"Shut up Jin! Only time I see you happy is never! What's up with you?!"

Rachel interrupted the conversation. "Hello Noel, Makoto, Jin, and... Tao. I require your assistance with a very important task." They all looked over to her with curious faces.

Noel broke the silence. "What is it Rachel?" Makoto snickered. "Yeeaahh... rabbit?!"

Tao laughed. "Ooh ooh ooh! Good guy also calls evil bunny lady 'bunny leech'!" They all laughed as Rachel grew red with anger.

"Clownish Calendula!"

"Uwaah! Ahh! Oof! Mew mew mew!" They all laid burnt up by the electricity. "This task is also being timed. Meaning that if we don't hurry up, our dear companion Ragna will eventually die." They all gasped and turned to Jin when they saw an all to familiar sadistic grin on his face.

"BROTHER! I WILL SAVE YOU!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Tao grinned. "Yipee! If Tao saves good guy, he'll let Tao play in his pants again! Meow!" All three girls just rubbed their temples in aggravation.

* * *

Meanwhile at Relius' lab...

Ragna sat staring at Relius... rather bored. "Young man, how long do you attempt to drag out this staring contest?" Ragna scowled. "The hell do you mean? You haven't started experimenting yet so I'm entertaining myself by doing nothing. Its heluva a lot more interesting than hearing you ramble on about souls and science and other shit."

Relius frowned. "Young boy, don't you see? Science is-" Ragna quickly cut him off. "Here you go again! The moment I bring up that word you start spouting shit I don't care about. Just get on with the experiment something or other."

Relius grinned deviously. "Why I never had a test subject so willing. Tell me boy, why are you so desperate? Isn't your sister important?"

Ragna scowled. "SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT SAYA!" He cooled down a bit. "Besides, Phantom probably put a spell on her. Some mind eater shit? She can only break out of it from her own will. So me attempting to beat the shit outta her ain't gonna do anything."

Relius sighed. "Never expected someone such as you to burst out in a manner as such. I also never knew you had such knowledge. Very well then. Since you are so willing, let the experiment begin! But first I ask you remove your jacket." As Ragna did so, he held up a rather large scapel in his gloved hand. "I have much to learn."

* * *

The end! I hope this chapter is good. Please continue to review and enjoy.

-Orangetabby101


	3. Too Late

Scared

Chap 3: Too Late

* * *

Rachel, Jin, Tao, Noel, and Makoto stood in front of the Librarium. "Well, here we are."

* * *

Relius looked at Ragna, who was now silent and still. "Hazama, he's ready." Hazama strutted in casually. He then placed a hand on Ragna's face.

"He so still. what did you do Relius?" Relius coughed. "I was planning to dissect him, but I thought. He was born from the remains of that creature, so he is rather strong. He just hasn't utilized his full strength. That is what I did. He only listens to your orders and mine." Hazama cackled.

"So he's pretty much an empty shell right now?" Relius nodded. "He acts similar to a Murakumo."

Hazama grinned. "The robot talk and the big words." Relius frowned.

"If he comes in contact with those from his memory, he may malfunction. So we need to continue to interact over radio." Hazama nodded. Then he just slapped Ragna's face, making him fall over.

"Hazama..." Relius said angrily. Hazama smirked. "Calm down puppeteer ass! Was just having a little fun." Relius frowned.

"Well after the first experiment, some strange marking appeared on his stomach. The crest of that creature. I suppose by doing this, I awakened something within him. I examined it, and the only information I've found is that the spirit of that thing is in him right now. He also has even better aptitude with seithr. That's pretty much it. Get up." Relius suddenly said to the Ragna who still hadn't sat up from being slapped in the faced.

"Come on Rags! We got trolling and torturing to do!" Ragna silently followed after Hazama.

* * *

Tao screamed at the door. "THIS IS FOR THAT TUNA!" She ferociously slashed at the door, leaving more scratch marks. Footsteps were heard.

"Stop." Ragna stood in front of them. Makoto smiled.

"You're okay? Then let's go!" Ragna stood silently. "Come on Ragna!"

"..."

"Um... I'm not gonna let you take my little toy! Relius took some time getting it ready, so you can't just snatch it away." Rachel screamed.

"Terumi! Unhand him this instant!" Hazama grinned. "No can do shitty vampire. You see, he's my friend now. I can do whatever I want to do with him!" Noel rushed forward with Bolverk and was about smack Hazama's smug grin right off his face. At the last moment, Noel shot. Ragna knelt to the ground and Hazama kicked him in the gut. Blood seeped from Ragna's arm.

"You see? Rags is completely devoted to me. Come here you little mutt." Ragna did so. Hazama kicked him in the forehead.

"Oh don't worry. He'll heal up real fast. Isn't that right my little puppy?" He pulled a bit at Ragna's bruised face.

"BADEN BADEN LILY!" Hazama dodged.

"Well see you later!" He grabbed Ragna's wrist and yanked him away.

* * *

Rachel, Jin, Noel, and Makoto sat stirring cups of tea from Valkenhayn.

"Rachel... feel guilty. I shot Ragna." Rachel inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry Noel, but I can't do anything about it. So stop whining." Rachel snapped. Noel sunk in her chair. Jin frowned.

"Nii-san..." Rachel growled and began to pace around the rose garden. Makoto whispered to Noel.

"She's really upset Noellie." Noel nodded and Jin just looked in his tea some more. Rachel bit her lip.

'What am I going to do?'

* * *

Ragna silently followed Hazama. Hazama grinned.

"Hey Rags. What you up to?" Ragna blinked.

"Searching...nothing." Hazama frowned. "Well you won't be doing nothing very soon. You have a new friend." Ragna followed Hazama into a room and spotted Nu.

"Hey Nu, you piece of shit. Ragna's gonna be working with you now. Get along you too! I'll be back to debrief you soon." Ragna and Nu stared blankly at each other.

Nu gasped. "Ragna?!"

* * *

There you go. Updates will try to be faster people! So R&R&F&F please!

-Orangetabby101


	4. A Brief Few Words From Our Shinigami

Scared

Chap. 4: Sorry Nu.

* * *

Back with chapter 4 baby!

* * *

Nu wrapped her arms around Ragna.

"Nu missed you! Let's say we make love while butt face Hazama does nothing with his pathetic life?!" She began to pull Ragna away and snuggle his cheek. Hazama swung open the door, angry after hearing that name.

"Hey Nu! Wanna jump back into the cauldron and burn in hell?!" Nu glared and said nothing.

"That's what I thought! Now you're going to go with Relius!" Nu whined.

"Aww he's so boring! All he does is talk about science!" Hazama grabbed Nu by her neck and kicked her out the door. Sighing, he turned to Ragna, who hadn't made anything of the situation.

"Look Rags. Since that robot slut can't cooperate, you'll be on your own. Can my little mutt do that much?" He said in a sickeningly sweet tone, as he licked Ragna's cheek.

"Of course you can. Now off you go. Get Ms. Faye-Ling from the clinic. I need her to come on our side." Ragna nodded, before being teleported.

* * *

Rachel sighed. "I hope this works. It can probably interfere with his coordinates. But I don't believe he'll get here."

* * *

Ragna opened his eyes to find himself in a rather, smelly place. He heard Hazama's voice.

"Look Rags, something messed up with the coordinates, and I'm kinda busy. Get your ass moving and complete the mission or else..." He said, words scornful and sour. Ragna spoke.

"Understood." Ragna blinked, surveying his surroundings.

"Scanning... complete. Cocoon Area 28." He continued to scan.

"Unknown target detected." Arakune slipped from the shadows.

"AZURE AZURE AZURE! Y_u h_e AZURE! I m_s_ eat t_ k_w_e_ge!"

(Translation: You have Azure. I must eat the knowledge.) Ragna stared blankly.

"W_ w_th y_u? D_n'_ you ge_ a_ry?"

(Translation: What with you? Don't you get angry?")

"Engaging battle mode. Overriding all power limitations. Activating Blood Scythe. Confirmed." He quickly rushed towards poor old Arakune slashing him upward in the air. He then stomped on him, leaving him defenseless.

"Die. Obstacle." Arakune squirmed.

"Pointless." He said as he drove Blood Scythe through Arakune's 'body'.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Arakune began to disappear, and turned into nothing more. Ragna sheathed Blood Scythe and ended up in the Kaka village.

* * *

"Its good guy! Say can you get Tao some- MEOW!" Tao yelped as Ragna smacked her with the flat end of his blade, sending her soaring to the beyond. He then made his way to Orient Town and walked straight to the clinic.

"Ragna, what are you doing here today?" Litchi asked, smiling. Ragna roughly grabbed her throat and dragged her out of the clinic.

"Target acquired." Litchi's eyes widened.

"So the professor was right." She muttered, while smacking her head with her palm. The transmission crackled.

"Well that was fast." Litchi disappeared into a black void, her yelp barely reminiscent in Orient Town's loud and busy streets. Ragna continued to look around.

"Look Rags, try getting to the NOL base without getting in any trouble, or I'll have to pick you up." The transmission clicked, and Ragna began to walk to the Hanging Gardens.

* * *

Noel's eyes stayed focused on the entrance to the garden. She spotted Ragna walking into the clearing.

"Ragna! Please... come back with us."

"..."

"Ragna!" She screamed, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears, as for Ragna, he wasn't concerned about anything at the moment.

"Activating Blood Scythe. Confirmed." In a blink of an eye, Noel blocked with Bolverk. She fired a bullet, and it grazed his cheek. She reflectively jumped back, frightened at what she did.

"Are you okay?" He stared.

"Overriding all power limitations." He struck her down again, leaving a deep gash in her arm.

"Ahhh!" He kicked her, making her face skid across the ground painfully. She stood up. "Optic Barrel!" He parried before he performed Carnage Scissors. Now above her, his sword was pointed right between her eyes.

"Perish." A loud smash was heard as a crater appeared between the two.

"Stop right there! Nobody hurts Noel!" Makoto yelled as she scooped her up in her arms.

"We'll have to leave this to Rachel."

* * *

Ragna was now at the top of the NOL building.

"Ragna." He turned to see Rachel, who's expression seemed hurt. "Please... I know you're in there."

"..." He said nothing, and gripped Blood Scythe.

"Overriding all power limitations." She screamed.

"RAGNA!" She startled him, and decided to take the opportunity.

"Listen to me right now." She said in a more demanding voice. "You are a pathetic, low useless creature. Letting someone take control of you in such a way. I know you must be hurting right now. But please! Listen!" His stared silently, his eyes barely widening.

"You vile disgusting creature you. Do you remember that promise?" He stared blankly at her.

"That you were going to fight as a human being, no matter how ugly, pathetic, and broken you were. Please... I want you to keep that promise."

* * *

'Rachel?' His eyes widened. His head hurt, the pain throbbing madly. He knelt to the floor and gasped painfully. His eyes cleared and thoughts of all kinds rushed to his mind.

"Ragna!" He slowly looked up, face miserable.

"R-Rachel?" She gasped and tears left her eyes. "Stay with me!"

"R-Rachel... s-sorry about t-this. I c-couldn't do anything. P-Please. You h-have to leave! T-Terumi will- GAAAH!" He screamed as Terumi tightly gripped his throat.

"Shitty vampire! You messed up my toy! Thanks to you, he'll have to undergo some more torture." He dug his his triple pointed blade into Ragna's side as he screamed. Blood softly pattered on the ground as he pulled it out.

"R-RACHEL! YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!" He screamed. Tears flowed effortlessly.

"You're coming with me!" Terumi cackled. "Do you want me to stick my hand into his back or slide Ouroburos through his side? Your choice if you don't let up." Makoto, Jin, and Noel hurriedly ran beside Rachel.

"BROTHER! YOU BITCH!" Makoto and Noel glared. Ragna looked at them.

"L-LEAVE!" Hazama whispered into his ear. "Kill them. Now." Ragna yelled in agonizing pain. His glare became fierce and his eyes became empty once again. He gripped Blood Scythe with his fake arm and pointed it to the sky.

"OVERRIDING ALL POWER LIMITATIONS! DIE!" Seithr began to circulate around Ragna, going into Blood Scythe and his arm. Blood Scythe flashed red and white. Seithr clung to his coat and entire body.

"PERISH!" He growled, charging towards the 4. Terumi laughed.

"ISN'T THIS RICH! SPILL THEIR GUTS! LET OUT ALL THAT HATE! LET THE BEAST WITHIN YOU RAGE!" He then covered his mouth.

"Well, I said a little too much. Well, have fun killing each other! Toodles!" They all braced themselves.

* * *

Well, I will be updating more frequently.

-Orangetabby101


	5. Reawakening

Scared

Chap 5: Malfunctions

* * *

So where we left off, Ragna had malfunctioned. Let's continue!

* * *

Ragna charged at the 4, then suddenly stopped. Terumi growled.

"The hell's wrong with you? Work!" Ragna looked up slowly at Terumi. There was a slither of his consciousness left, but it was there nonetheless.

"N-No! I-I w-won't be m-manipulated!" Ragna screamed, hands shaking as he gripped Blood Scythe. His eyes seemed scattered, yet full of life. Terumi grumbled.

"Shit. well we'll have to resort to part 2 of Plan A." Everyone stared curiously at Terumi, who hadn't retorted, like in usual scenarios. Terumi sarcastically clapped his hands.

"Well. I didn't expect this from you! But these friends of yours... especially the vampire... did you know that she's been keeping secrets from you?" Ragna's eyes widened and he turned to Rachel.

"R-Rachel? Is that true?" Rachel looked down, her sorrowful eyes not wanting to meet his. Terumi continued.

"Yeah vampire! Tell him about his only purpose! Tell all that stuff that Jubei told ya and tell him how it hit you hard like a rock!" Ragna glared at Terumi.

"Shut up! Leave her the hell alone!" Rachel grabbed his wrist.

"Please stop Ragna. He is right." Ragna stared silently at Rachel, in shock, and in sadness. He whispered softly.

"Why?" She frowned. "It was for your own good." Terumi yawned loudly.

"Well since this bitch isn't gonna say, why don't we all come together for a little story time?!" Ragna shook with rage.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Terumi shrugged.

"Let's start. Well I created the black beast right? We noticed some strange reading during the experiment, but didn't care so that's why everything went batshit insane. After the beast was killed, pop! Rags came to be. Barely living and completely useless, Jubei and Caelica decided to take care of you. They thought you had some resemblance to Bloodedge and thought you could become something. But that's the thing. YOU CAN'T!" Ragna inched back, but without warning, he was being grabbed by his jacket collar and he stared into Hazama's golden slits.

"STOP! LET GO OF HIM! HE CAN'T KNOW!" Rachel screamed, surprising Noel, Makoto, and Jin by her outburst. Terumi yelled back at her.

"SHUT UP!" He then looked back at Ragna, who was obviously frightened by Terumi at the moment.

"Listen up and listen closely Rags." Ragna gulped.

"YOU'RE. NOT. HUMAN." Ragna stepped back shakily.

"W-What? What the hell are you talking about?!" Terumi cackled.

"See! I knew she didn't tell you! You're not real! Created by my hands! You will now listen to my every command! You are only meant to kill!" Ragna knelt to the ground.

"Y-You're wrong! Just shut up!" Terumi grinned.

"Look Rags. We had decided not to get you because we didn't want to risk creating another black beast. But now, NOW, we can do whatever the hell we want! Ya hear that?! You are a piece of shit. Your fake! Artificial good for nothing creation!" Ragna stayed silent now, the effects of Terumi's words weighing down on his mind. The slither of consciousness was now gone, replaced with dark emptiness and pain. Ragna stood up now, staring into nothingness.

His eyes were corrupted. Rachel looked at him.

"R-Ragna?" she said worriedly. His eyes were now misty, pale, lifeless.

Terumi grabbed his throat. "Listen. Hate is your personality. Hate is your view of the world. Hate is the only thing you can define. Hate is the only thing you can sense. You taste it, know, are it. Hate." Ragna looked silently.

"Hate." He said. Terumi grinned. "Yes." Then he turned him and Ragna to the rest of them.

"See before your very eyes! This creature is your demise! BLACK BEAST! THE REINCARNATION OF HATE AND DESTRUCTION! DEATH! REAWAKEN! UNLEASH THE MONSTER WITHIN YOU! BECOME DEATH!" Terumi screamed at the top of his lungs.

It was then.

Rachel looked into his eyes.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed. "Listen Ragna! Get away from him!" Ragna ignored her. His now pale, silver eyes stared into nothing, stared at nothing, his eyes only recepting the colors of darkness.

She realized then why he ignored her. He was comatose. She then looked behind him, seeing Terumi enveloped in fits of laughter.

"Let's go Rags. We have a lot of... modifications to make to you." The two disappeared into a void of darkness. Rachel cried as the other three rushed to her aid.

* * *

Relius sighed. "I think we went to this a little too fast Hazama." Hazama shrugged.

"Whatever. Besides, with that thing in him, who cares what happens, if I lose, he dies, and me and you can go home happy." Relius massaged his temples, and looked at the now awake Ragna, his silver eyes not blinking once. Hazama licked his cheek before Relius slapped him.

"I will not have you sexually harassing my specimen Hazama. I don't care if he's a doll. You don't see me doing that to Ignis. Please contain yourself." Hazama pouted before licking his cheek once more.

"Fine. But if you don't let me at him atleast once, I'll crack." Relius sighed.

"Shut up Hazama."

* * *

Ok let's point some things out.

No this is not a yaoi fic. But it will have a little of Hazama toying with Ragna like you know, touching. Nothing else. Yes, in the next chap you'll see what happened to Ragna's eyes. And Rachel can scream like hell f you didn't know.

-Orangetabby101


	6. How do you trick death?

Scared

Chap 6: Tears

* * *

Back! Will be updating alot now.

* * *

Rachel cried sorrowfully into her pillow. Fate was cruel, disgusting, ruthless, and she felt rage.

"I hate that man! I-" Valkenhayn walked in and interrupted her rambling.

"Madam Rachel? Whatever are you doing?" Rachel snapped at his calm voice. It disgusted her. It angered her.

"SHUT UP VALKENHAYN! I AM BUSY AT THE MOMENT! ONLY COME WHEN YOU ARE TOLD TO! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Valkenhayn only nodded dutifully and stepped out of her room. She continued to sob as she remembered that pained expression that he gave her.

"I never got to tell him my feelings. And it is too late." She remembered the emptiness in his eyes. "Why?!" She screamed. She pounded her tiny fist into her pillow and kicked her feet wildly as if she were a child with a temper. She coughed a bit.

"The only other way to save him would be too..." She trailed off softly thinking about when Terumi dug his blade into his side and watched him bleed. She smacked her forehead in frustration, knocking her brain trying to think of solutions.

"I'm sorry but... I need you to assist me Professor Kokonoe."

* * *

Ragna stood quietly beside Relius. Relius looked at Ragna, rather unsure about the situation.

"Hmm. You seem to be in good shape, you respond to me, yet I feel so awkward... at this moment." Ignis stared at Ragna, giving Relius an idea.

"Ragna. She is an ally. Do spar for me." Ragna quietly drew Blood Scythe and Ignis sharpened her claws.

"This battle wasn't complete. Now that you are at the full extent of your strength, I feel that you can put up something worthy of being called a match." Ragna quickly slashed at Ignis, and she blocked with her claws. He then sent a large beast maw, the creature making five bites into her armor. Ignis did a spinning slash, which Ragna countered and did a fatal hit, making Ignis fall to pieces. Relius' eyes widened slightly, surprised.

"Well Ignis, I guess we have some work to do." Ragna was now left alone. He blinked slowly.

* * *

Ragna's eyes burst open. "W-Wha?" He looked around and saw complete darkness. He took a few steps, before sitting down and doing nothing.

"Where the hell is this?" Then he thought back.

"So this is my consciousness. Inside my mind. But why can't I see what's going on outside of my body?" He walked up to the two eyes that were his, pressing his face against them trying to transmitt some sort of image.

Then it hit him.

He was _blind._

He frowned. "So this is the true extent of the Azure huh. I have so much ability, yet I can't control it, or see what I do. This sucks ass."

"I have no way to regain my consciousness. Screw you Azure." He sighed. Then he stood up, a determined look in his face.

"Then I'll have to try! I don't give a shit about what is controlling me! I have to tell them what to do. Even though it may result in..." he trailed off.

"I've lived long enough. I wouldn't even have anything to fall back on if I destroyed the Librarium."

* * *

Hazama walked into the room where Relius and Ragna were.

"Hey Rags my cute little demon! And hey Relius." He circled Ragna slowly.

"Hey Relius. Get any more results?" Relius nodded.

"It seems that the Azure is not the only aid. I did an x-ray and found something truly rare yet magnificent. It appears that a very remain of the beast is within him, holding a different type of seithr. Far too incredible for you to use." Hazama ignored Relius.

"Yea yea. Rags is so fun to manipulate. Seeing him tear his brains out in confusion is a great show." Relius frowned.

* * *

"The hell do you want Rachel?" Kokonoe snarled. She hurried around her lab, pouring liquids from flasks into other boiling flasks while rushing back to a computer and typing quickly. Rachel flinched and looked down. She didn't want to cry in Kokonoe's office, she felt that she could never live it down. It would be a large drop from her aristocratic nature.

But it happened anyway.

Kokonoe stopped and looked at Rachel, sighing.

"When's the last time you broke down? Hmph. And for that dufus. But if you want help, you'll get it." Rachel looked up at how forthcoming Kokonoe was.

"How?" Kokonoe threw the lollipop stick in the garbage and turned back to her computer.

"Well. He is the true embodiment of the Azure, which brings death. So he is basically death. The only way you can counter attack death is to trick it. I already have one solution, but it'll be hard, and you probably won't like it."

Rachel glared. If she knew Kokonoe, she already knew.

"Kill him." Rachel sighed. That honestly seemed like the only possible way.

"But since you wanna do shit the hard way, I guess we'll have to take a different route. I need to research, so you've gotta go Rachel. I'll send Tager to get you back."

* * *

Jubei sighed and stood on an open field, staring directly at Terumi.

"Terumi. What did you bring me out here for? You want me to kill you now? I reckon that we can make some sort of agreement." Terumi snickered.

"How's Rags?" Jubei thought back to the last time he saw.

"I honestly don't know Terumi. But I swear if you've done something..." Terumi shrugged and snapped his fingers. "You mean like this?"

Ragna silently stood beside Terumi and stared coldly at Jubei. Jubei paled.

"What did you do?"

"I simply told him the truth. And people think you're noble when you lie as you please. Shame Mr.J." And with that, the two disappeared.

* * *

Sorry that chap seemed kinda rushed.


	7. Problems and Solutions

Scared

Chapter 7: Problems and Solutions

* * *

I'm back! Chapter 6 wasn't that good and if this story isn't interesting you don't have to read. But to the people who like it, enjoy!

* * *

Jubei and Rachel were standing in the busy streets of Ronin-Gai.

"Rachel... this is all my fault. I should've kept a tighter grip on things, I should've been more strict." Rachel sighed apologetically.

"Your daughter... ... is conjuring some sort of plan. That girl always had a rather odd mind. I believe she got it from you." Jubei chuckled bitterly.

"I guess Ragna was more like a son." It was now Rachel's turn to laugh sourly at his comment.

"Surely you jest. He is a wild barbaric imbecile that not even you or Terumi can control." Jubei's eyes widened.

"Rachel, you're not saying... that's impossible. His consciousness is probably already erased. The only things we can bet on is Terumi screwing up and making some foolish mistake and my daughter's plan." Rachel closed her eyes.

"No, one eyed lotus, I can feel it. I sense something arising. Its almost as if I can feel his presence." She then disappeared into darkness, leaving rose petals in her wake.

* * *

Tager slowly walked on the monorail.

"Kokonoe where is she?" Kokonoe growled over the transmission.

"Damn Rachel! Why aren't you- TAGER WATCH OUT!" She suddenly screamed.

Tager jumped back, barely missing a large slash from an extended Blood Scythe.

"You got lucky Tager. Damn you son of a bitch! Tager, try to atleast slow him down! Maybe if we drag him over we can fix whatever the hell is going on!" Tager frowned and nodded.

"Understood Kokonoe. Though I doubt this'll be easy." He dodged another vicious slash. He charged for before yelling.

"Volt tackle! Atomic Collider!" He stretched out his large fist, hoping that the magnetism worked.

Which it did.

Ragna was immediately grabbed into Tager's fist.

"Damn Tager. You did it that fast." Ragna struggled a bit before breaking through Tager's grip and slashing at his arm. Tager grumbled as he saw oil dripping from his arm.

"Kokonoe." She screeched.

"Shit! Tager Try to knock him out!" Tager pulled out his fist and yelled.

"Emerald Tager!" Ragna was crushed into the ground, but stood up anyway. He was bleeding from his head, but it didn't seem to affect him.

Kokonoe then got an idea.

"Tager! Keep dodging and bashing until he tires him self out. Terumi probably hasn't put on any restrictions his strength, so just wait till he passes out!" Tager nodded and continued to fight.

Rachel appeared and began to watch the battle. "Kokonoe." Kokonoe chuckled nervously.

"Yea Rachel. Took you long enough. Little mishap. He appeared from nowhere. I guess his orders were to kill anyone he came across." Rachel frowned.

"Shall I intervene?" Kokonoe sighed. "Nope. Tager's got this one. And if you were to intervene, you'd get hurt." Rachel scowled.

"Are you suggesting that I, Rachel Alucard, can get hurt? Surely you jest! He's going to hard on him!" She said sounding worried. Kokonoe screamed.

"NO RACHEL! Yea it hurts to see this but if we don't let him pass out who knows what'll happen. We'll take him to the lab and research." Rachel bit her lips at the two fighting. It stung alot.

'Its for his own good.' she thought. Tager seemed to be winning now as Ragna seemed to be getting tired. His attacks seemed slower, and his guard was lowering. Tager was about to swing at him when Ragna stopped and dropped to the floor. Tager picked him up and the three were teleported to the lab.

* * *

Kokonoe rapidly tapped on the keyboard of her laptop.

"Yeah. We have a huge problem here Rachel. It seems he has no weaknesses whatsoever. So we have no way to stop him. Viruses or anything else will not work. So we gotta let things play out, until then may there be some sort of possibility." Rachel pouted. Then he sat up.

"Ragna?" Rachel said surprised.

"..." She frowned. He then left. Kokonoe stopped her.

"We can't do shit. He's forced to ignore us."

* * *

Ragna stood before Hazama and Relius.

"Rags! I'm upset! And you know..." he said as he pulled out a knife.

"What happens when I get upset." He pulled him over with Ouroburos and rapidly slashed at his body, leaving deep cuts. He then dropped Ragna to the floor.

Licking the blood off the knife, he lifted his foot above Ragna's head. He then started rapidly stomping on his head.

Ragna coughed up blood and looked up to get grabbed by his jacket collar.

"Don't screw up next time. You'll regret it." his golden eyes glared into his.

"SHIRYOKU HOTENJI!" He kicked him hard on his forehead leaving him to painfully skid across the floor. Ragna struggled to get up, limping now, and dragging Blood Scythe across the floor.

"C'mon! Last one to the altar is a rotten boiled egg!" Hazama yelled 'cheerily'. Relius sighed.

"This will all come to an end soon. You do realize Terumi. We won't win this." Hazama didn't hear though, so Relius and Ragna continued to follow him.

* * *

Saya watched from her office.

"Nii-san." She said quietly.

* * *

Ok. I have no idea how to spell Hazama's distortion in Japanese so hey whatev. And Saya comes later on. So don't fret.

**SPOILER: DO NOT SCROLL DOWN IF YOU DON"T WANT TO BE SPOILED.**

**Spoiler: This fic will have a rather sad ending.**


	8. Final Showdown Part 1

Scared

Chapter 8: Showdown Part 1

* * *

Back. This fic will be coming to a close. But I have a surprise for those that are reading this.

* * *

Terumi, Relius, and Ragna stood at Adventus.

"Now we're waiting." Terumi said.

* * *

Rachel and Tager rushed to the top of the building. She literally snarled the moment she saw Terumi's face.

"Terumi! Unhand him this instant!" Terumi stared at her, those piercing yellow eyes.

"News flash shitty vampire! I have no idea what the hell Relius did. So fighting me would be friggin pointless. Give him all that hate. He needs to workout instead of sitting in a lab." Rachel dodged a slash from Ignis and Tager countered.

"Kokonoe." Kokonoe obviously sounded sad.

"Rachel...the plan isn't going to work." Rachel's eyes widened, then her gaze hardened. She inhaled sharply.

"I know Kokonoe. I was foolish to think that you could come up with something." Kokonoe growled irritatedly and the transmission clicked. Rachel walked past Relius.

"I do not have time for you. If you are going to let me fight, please let me choose for myself." She pointed to Ragna.

"You sure vampire? I'd be surprised if you kill him. That's cruel, even for me." Rachel shrugged.

"I want to fight him." Hazama grinned.

"Grind her Rags." She jumped back, surprised at such speed. Tager was about to interfere.

"This is my battle! I will end this!" Kokonoe sighed over the transmission. "Such a stuck up bitch."

Ragna moved forward at break neck speed, slicing the air with such skill and swordsmanship." Rachel was surprised.

'He's so strong. I doubt he has any weaknesses of the sort.'

Then it clicked.

If she was going to win, she'd have to wait.

'Kokonoe said that if he pushes himself too much, he'll collapse. That's when I need to give a final strike.' She bit her lip as she threw a lightning rod and tried to electrocute him. Tears were already beginning to fall from her face, and Ragna wasn't affected at all.

"Ragna... I'll save you."

* * *

Yeah Please I know this was short but I wanted to dedicate an entire chapter to their battle.


	9. Final Showdown (Final)

Scared

Chap 9: Final Showdown

* * *

Back!

* * *

Rachel dodged another attack. She pushed Nago out, and he yelped in pain.

"Hime-sama!" She frowned. "Endure it Nago." He pushed her back a few feet, and she panted heavily.

'Like every attack, even the ones not including the Azure, seem to suck away my strength. This is truly horrifying.' She struck lightning at him once more,. finally striking him. He paused for a moment before continuing.

'Maybe I can reach out to him.' She electrocuted him again.

"Ragna. I know you can't hear me right now, but please listen." She performed Tempest Dahlia, which he blocked. But her words were getting to him. She noticed his attacks were becoming fiercer, and he wasn't too focused on defenses now. Ragna extended Blood Scythe to its true form and did Inferno Divider, giving 3 extra hits in the attack, then stabbing into her arm. She screamed loudly, but still got up, slightly shocking Terumi.

"Yes, you may be controlled at the moment, but I know that your consciousness is still there." He charged again and attacked with a red Hell's punch, injuring her even more. Blood came from her mouth. She shot out more staffs and she threw George at his feet. Then she threw out a few small glowing pumpkins and rushed toward him at full speed. Blood Scythe extended itself again and made a sickening shrill through the air. Her spine shivered, but she sucked it up and threw George. She then performed Tempest Dahlia again, this clutter filled with specifically only bats and cows. She then did another move. She quickly slid past him, and stood and stared at him. Everyone was now confused. Hazama was dumbfounded, but his mouth dropped open when lightning suddenly struck. She cried as she began to stir up the wind.

"Be...gone." she said in between sobs. He was finally pulled into the ray of red and she rose up into the air.

"CLOWNISH CALENDULA!" Lightning raged fiercely, electricity surging through her victim. Hazama grumbled and teleported away, obviously disgusted. Relius followed after him. Rachel stared at Ragna. He coughed and sputtered, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. His body was bloodied and his clothes were tattered, but he managed a miserable smiled.

"Ra...chel." She walked over and knelt by him, the blood soiling her clothes.

"Please Ragna. Let me bite you, it might help." She leaned over to his neck, but he pushed her back.

"P-Please Rachel. I want to die. I doubt that would help." Tears continued to stream down, even though there was barely any left.

"Without you... I'll have nothing. I'll have nobody." he coughed up a bit.

"Don't say that... rabbit." she frowned and stood up.

"Still throwing insults at your death bed." he suddenly looked distressed.

"Rachel... where are you standing?" she felt even more miserable now. She suddenly heard footsteps. A flash of violet hair blew past Rachel's vision. A girl a bit taller than her knelt by Ragna.

"Nii-san." She placed a hand on his cheek. He simply smiled at her again.

"Saya. I'm sorry I couldn't save you myself, but please, lead a good life." She nodded and stood up. She walked away, waving miserably. Rachel sat beside him. She softly placed her lips against his, and then softly pulled away.

"Use that to remember me." He nodded, before closing his eyes.

"Bye... Rachel."

That was it. That was the end. She watched as his body slowly disappeared.

There was a sudden ember in her eyes that burned, crackled and hissed.

"Terumi." She teleported away.

* * *

Two more chaps, 10, and the epilogue. Please continue to read and review.


	10. KNOCKOUT

Scared

Chapter 10: Sweet, Bloody,= Revenge

* * *

Rachel quickly pursued Terumi. Her only love was dead. Why? Because she was too foolish. She caught up to him.

"Aww its the vampire! You know, he was meant to die. Just so you know. He was a worthless piece of crap." Anger boiled in her blood.

"And you thought you had a chance with him. You treated him like shit! Were you expecting him to love you back after all those days of torture? Not happening. Hell, I bet you he was glad he would never see your face!"

That was it. She couldn't take it anymore.

A violent torrent of wind spun around Rachel.

The sky turned a murky black, the clouds an inky purple. Terumi paled as he saw what was going on. Electricity crackled through her bones and her spine. Pink lightning randomly struck everywhere, making Terumi dodge back and forth quickly.

An extremely large lightning bolt struck her small tornado of wind, making a pink tornado with a large source of electricity within it. She stepped forward.

"TERUMI! YOU WILL PAY!" She struck hard, so hard, that his body went flying.

That was it. He wasn't gone forever, but he was gone for now. She wept miserably.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

* * *

Epilogue right after.


End file.
